Tobacco
Tobacco Cigarettes, Cigars, Pipes, Chewing, Snuffing The consumption of tobacco has never gone away and experienced a great revival around 3500 when Stahl was seen smoking a cigarette after he had returned from his exile. At first smoking was considered a Terran Fashion, but it spread to many other cultures. Smoking tobacco was a very unique Earth habit, until the Dai and the Nul joined. Both the Dai and the Nul had their own Smoking custom. (smoking X101 is a serious “Centmac” disease) All the health issues that gave rise to an almost militant anti smoking lobby on Earth just before the Ascent are non existent and many modern tobacco products can be purchased in healthy and non healthy varieties. Cigar smoking is perhaps the most widely method of Tobacco consumption ( Enormously popular with the Ult) Cigarettes (The Eternal warriors choice) a close second, followed by Pipe smoking made popular by McElligott. Snuff is very popular among the Thaurans. Chewing is the least popular (Consumed like that by Peter Baker) but still about 800 Million Credits are spend Union Wide per Month and make it a profitable little nice market. Tobacco - Earth History Tobacco is an agricultural product processed from the leaves of plants in the genus Nicotiana. It can be consumed, used as a pesticide and, in the form of nicotine tartrate, used in some medicines.[1] It is most commonly used as a drug, and is a valuable cash crop for countries such as Cuba, India, China, and the United States. Tobacco is a name for any plant of the genus Nicotiana of the Solanaceae family (nightshade family) and for the product manufactured from the leaf and used in cigars and cigarettes, snuff, and pipe and chewing tobacco. Tobacco plants are also used in plant bioengineering, and some of the 60 species are grown as ornamentals. The chief commercial species, N. tabacum, is believed native to tropical America, like most nicotiana plants, but has been so long cultivated that it is no longer known in the wild. N. rustica, a mild-flavored, fast-burning species, was the tobacco originally raised in Virginia, but it is now grown chiefly in Turkey, India, and Russia. The alkaloid nicotine is the most characteristic constituent of tobacco and is responsible for its addictive nature. The harmful effects of tobacco derive from the thousands of different compounds generated in the smoke, including polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (such as benzpyrene), formaldehyde, cadmium, nickel, arsenic, radioactive polonium-210, tobacco-specific nitrosamines (TSNAs), phenols, and many others.[2] In consumption it most commonly appears in the forms of smoking, chewing, snuffing, or dipping tobacco. Tobacco had long been in use as an entheogen in the Americas, but upon the arrival of Europeans in North America, it quickly became popularized as a trade item and a widely-abused drug. This popularization led to the development of the southern economy of the United States until it gave way to cotton. Following the American Civil War, a change in demand and a change in labor force allowed for the development of the cigarette. This new product quickly led to the growth of tobacco companies. There are more than 70 species of tobacco in the plant genus Nicotiana. The word nicotiana (as well as nicotine) is in honor of Jean Nicot, French ambassador to Portugal, who in 1559 sent it as a medicine to the court of Catherine de Medici.[3] Because of the powerfully addictive properties of nicotine, tolerance and dependence develop. Absorption quantity, frequency, and speed of tobacco consumption are believed to be directly related to biological strength of nicotine dependence, addiction, and tolerance.[4][5] The usage of tobacco is an activity that is practiced by some 1.1 billion people, and up to 1/3 of the adult population.[6] The World Health Organization(WHO) reports it to be the leading preventable cause of death worldwide and estimates that it currently causes 5.4 million deaths per year.[7] Rates of smoking have leveled off or declined in developed countries, but continue to rise in developing countries. Tobacco is cultivated similarly to other agricultural products. Seeds are sown in cold frames or hotbeds to prevent attacks from insects, and then transplanted into the fields. Tobacco is an annual crop, which is usually harvested mechanically or by hand. After harvest, tobacco is stored for curing, which allows for the slow oxidation and degradation of carotenoids. This allows for the agricultural product to take on properties that are usually attributed to the "smoothness" of the smoke. Following this, tobacco is packed into its various forms of consumption, which include smoking, chewing, snuffing, and so on. Most cigarettes incorporate flue-cured tobacco, which produces a milder, more inhalable smoke. Use of low-pH, inhalable, flue-cured tobacco is one of the principal reasons smoking causes lung cancer and other diseases association with smoke inhalation Category:Food & Drink